Running Away
by RonnielleNo1fan
Summary: A fic about Ronnie being pregnant and running away from Archie with Joel in it aswell read the fic to find out more x
1. Chapter 1

Archie: Your 14 Veronica how could you be so stupid

Ronnie: Dad you don't understand it wasn't like that

Archie: Well it is from my point of view your a discragce to this family you hear when this baby is born the only thing you can do is give it away least it will be somewhere were its loved and happy give it a good life

Ronnie:It is loved

Archie: By who?

Ronnie: Me and i always will and i am keeping it wheather you like it or not

Archie: You can't because your not 16 so your in my care so i can do what i like and speaking of that i forbid you to go near that joel again you hear

Ronnie: Yes i do hear you but i am not interested in what you've got to say

Archie: Get to your room now and don't come out to you apoligise

Ronnie: I wish mum were here!

Archie: Shut up!

Roxy: Whats going on Ron?

Ronnie: Ask him

Ronnie walks into her room and slams the door and locks it and goes to sit on her bed

Ronnie: Oh baby i wish you would just stay inside and never come out then we can be together (starts to cry) i know he is probably right that if you get a new mummy and daddy they will treat you better but i can't let you go so if we want to be together we will just have to run away from him and oh god i'll need to tell your daddy about you wont i i mean its not fair if i just keep it a secret

She pulls out her phone and text joel 'Meet me at the park need to talk very important xx' joel replyed 'On my way babes xx'

Right Ronnie said to herself come on we better be going

She had to sneaky out the back because Archie was in the living room and he would probably hear her. She just about made it out the door when Roxy stopped her

Roxy: Where are you going?

Ronnie: Rox i need to go out for a bit clear my head please don't tell dad

Roxy: Whatever see you later

Ronnie: Scurried out the back door ducked passed the window and ran out the gate to the park

Archie: Who was that Roxanne

Roxy: Oh it was just Ronnie goi—

She quickly put her hand over her mouth she didn't mean it it just came out

Archie: Roxanne where was she going?

Roxy: Oh nowhere i am just gonna go out and get some milk alright bye

She ran to the door when Archie came down the stairs to see that Ronnie wasn't in her room

Archie: Where is she?

Roxy: She just went out

Archie: I can see that where?

Roxy: Its a secret

Archie: Come on roxy you can tell me eh your old dad look here take this

He handed her a 5 pound note

Roxy: Alright she went to the park to see joel but don't tell her i told you alright by

Archie had always had ways on minuplating his youngest daughter

Archie quickly grabbed his coat and headed to the park

At the park

Joel: So what was it you wanted to talk to me about

Ronnie: Please don't get mad at me

Joel: How could i ever get mad at you

He leans in for a kiss and she returns it then she pulls away

Ronnie: I'm—

Archie: Veronica i thought i told you—

Ronnie: Dad leave me alone

Archie: No your coming home now!

He grabs her by the hair and pulls her back to the house

Joel: Get of of her

Archie pushes Joel back and he goes flying backwards and falls into the mud

Ronnie: Joel i am so sorry, Dad get off of me

Archie: Get home now

At the house

Archie: I thought i made it quite clear to you that you were forbidden to see him

Ronnie: And i thought i told you to stay out of my life!

Ronnie runs upstairs into her room and begins crying into her pillow


	2. Chapter 2

Ronnie: We've got to get away as soon as we can we can't stay here any more alright we'll leave tonight me and you  
Ronnie took out her suitcase from under her bed and started to pack clothes and stuff like that she took some money she had been saving up for the baby for a 1 month since she found out she had about 150 quid so she packed that aswell she also took stuff from the bathroom and wrote roxy a note saying that she was leaving she was going to put it in her room in a before she left 2nite she snuck into the kitchen and took some food and drink from the kitchen she also had to take some more money because the hotel for a while would be a bit more than that she knew she couldn't stay in a hotel for 6 months she packed her suitcase got a rucksack and her coat and sneaked out the door without being caught this time it was 11 o'clock and Ronnie got the bus across town to book herself into the hotel

Desk lady: Name

Ronnie: Veronica M-

She releasied that if her dad ever went looking for her thata he would ask for a name

Ronnie: Veronica Reyonalds

Thats what she wanted to be because she wanted to be with joel

Desk Lady: Age?

Ronnie knew she also had to lie again

Ronnie: 17

Dessk Lady: How many nights are you planning to stay for

Ronnie: 1 week

Desk Lady: Thats 200 quid

Ronnie: You've got to be joking

Desk Lady: I'm afraid not

Ronnie: Dont worry about it i'll find somewhere else

Ronnie decided to stay in a B&B which was only 70 a week

She text Joel 'I miss you baby i really do xx' Joel repyed 'Where are you?xx' Ronnie said 'In a B&B in town why? Xx'Joel repyed 'Becuase i need to know where you are because i love you xx' Ronnie said ' Joel i need to tell you something xx' Joel repyed 'What is it? Xx' Ronnie said 'Can you come over hear i need to speak to you face to face i understand if you cant come just now xx' Joel repyled 'I'm on my way xx love you' Ronnie said 'I love you too xx'

Luckily for Ronnie Archie had went out to the pub for the night so he thought she was at home babysitting Roxy but Roxy was sound asleep

At the B&B there was a knock on Ronnies door

Ronnie: Come in

Joel entered the room

Joel: Hello baby

Ronnie: Look i am sorry about dad today look i hate him

Joel: That makes 2 of us anyway what was it you wanted to talk to me about?

Ronnie: Well you know earlier i said i wanted to tlk to you and then dad ruined it

Joel: Yea

Ronnie: Please don't hate me for this because i don't want you to leave me

Joel: Come on Ron spit it out babz

Ronnie: I'm pregnant


	3. Chapter 3

Joel stood there speechless

Ronnie: Well say something

I am gonna be a dad! Joel exclaimed

Joel: Oh Ron you couldn't have made me any happier

Ronnie: But we need to get away from here because dad says when the baby is born he is gonna put it up for adoption

Joel: NO! He is not no way Ron this is our baby no1 elses

Ronnie: Oh Joel i am so glad that your happy

The both kiss and smile

Joel: Do you want me to stay the night to protect you and our little baby

Ronnie: If you want

They both snuggled up together

Ronnie: I love you

Joel: I love you to

.......................................................................................................

Roxy: RONNIE! I AM GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL WHY DIDNT YOU WAKE ME?

Roxy: Ronnie

She turned around to see a note on her bedside cabinet

'Dear Rox i am so sorry i needed to leave you see i want you to know i love you and always will i hope to see you soon just to say your going to be a aunty so don't worry me i will promise you i will see you soon and you can see the baby just to say if i were you i would go stay at a mates 2nite and add a few more nights onto that cause dad will go mental if you want to come and see me beforehand heres where i am staying for a while but if you dare tell dad he will ruin this babys life and you don't want that to your little neice/nephew now get ready for school and stay out of trouble love ya loads ron xx

Roxy was heartbroken she decided to do what Ronnie had said she was going to visit her after school instead of netball practise since it was Friday she would go stay at Jessica's house 2nite since she invited her to the sleepover

Archie had already left for work thats what happened Roxy only saw him after school and at tea she had to think of a albi for her big sister and she just remembered about school she would have to say her sister was sick

....................................................................................

Joel: Morning babe

Ronnie: Morning

Joel: So what are you gonna do today

Ronnie: Damn it!

Joel: Whats wrong

Ronnie: What am i gonna do about school

Joel: Leave it with me i'll take care of everything don't you worry

He kissed her on the forhead

Ronnie: Oh did i tell you i got my 1st scan tomorrow afternoon want to come oh yea youve got school

Joel:You and the baby are more important than skul course i'll be there and anyway when has school ever been a problem

Joel: By my big sweetheart and by my little sweetheart

Ronnie: Tomorow at 2 dont be late! Its the hospital remember not the doctors alright

Joel: Love you to

.....................................................................................

Roxy knocks on the headteachers door

Headteacher: Come in

Roxy enters the room

Headteacher: Ahh Roxanne what can i do for you, you've not got into another fight have you

*Clears voice*

Roxy: Ehh no i just wanted to say that my sister cant come to scho—

Suddenly Joel enters

Headteacher: What do you want Joel

Joel: Oh i was just coming to say that Ron wont be in school because she's away to visit her mother in Australia for a few months

Headteacher: Well her father hasn't called or said anything

Joel:Its because he went away on business to for a while

Headteacher: So who's looking after you then Roxanne

Roxy: My aunty

Headteacher: Alright you 2 thanks for telling me now get to class

They both walked out the door

Roxy: Thanks

Joel: Hey no probs

Roxy: I am so excited that i am getting to be an aunty so are you the daddy?

Joel neals down to Roxys height

Joel: Yea i am but don't tell any1 all right

Roxy: Promise oh and i am going to visit her after school

Joel: Ok then now off you go

Roxy skipped merrily of to class

...............................................................................................................

At the B&B Ronnie put on some clean clothes and went for a walk she past a shop the had a sale on these lockets she thought it would be good if they had 1 each she went into the shop and got 2 lockets exactly the same and bought a music box while she was there

Till person: Thats 15 quid please

Ronnie: There

Till person: Ta

Ronnie walked out of the shop back to the B&B she saw her dad in the car coming back for his lunch she quickly ran down an alley till he left then she quickly ran back to the B&B

.................................................................................................

Roxy: Dont you dare talk about my sister like that

Kate: I'll talk about that weirdo of a sister how ever i want

Roxy slapped her across the face

Roxy: No 1 not any1 messes with me or my sister got that

Roxy walked away when Kate ran up to her

Kate: Oh yea i think your already messing wif yourself Roxanne ha what a stupid name

Roxy: Oh well your face is stupid did your plastic surgery go wrong eh oh no you where just born ugly

Kate pulled her hair and roxy kicked her it had turned into a prper cat fight Roxy grabbed her and threw her against the lockers and on to the floor

Roxy: I warned you don't mess with the mitchells she spat on the floor and walked away

.........................................................................................

Joel had came over at lunch break

Ronnie: Joel

Her face lit up with delight she was getting kinda bored now then joel came she was happy to see him again she walked over and hugged him

Joel: I just brought you something

Ronnie: What is it?

Joel: He held out a small long box

Ronnie gently opened it he had bought her a braclet

Ronnie: Oh joel its beautiful

Joel: Look on the inside

On the inside it had envgraved 'I will always love you'

Ronnie kissed him passionately

Ronnie: Thank you so much

Joel: It was nothing anyway i don't want to be late back oh and before i go eh Roxys coming over later just to say

Ronnie: She ain't told dad?

Joel: No course not i over heard her talking to Jessica shes staying at hers 2nite and i sorted out the school thing don't worry

Ronnie: Thank you

Joel kissed her on the cheek

Joel: By baby


	4. Chapter 4

It was half past 3 and school had finished Roxy was the 1st out of the door as she ran towards the B&B but she bumped into Jessica on the way

Jessica: So are you still coming tonight

Roxy: Yea sure who else is coming?

Jessica: Holly,Sophie,Chloe and Kate

Roxy gulped: Kate?

Jessica: Yea

Roxy: Eh i kinda got into a fight wif her and—

Jessica: Dont worry i wont let her say or do anyfing to ya

Roxy: Oh well alright look i got to go see ya later

Jessica: Come at 6

Roxy from a distance: Alright

...........................................................................................................

Ronnie had read a book all afternoon it was quite intresting she got quite hungry so she went to this mini fridge thing that was there and took out a big tub of chocolate ice cream. After 10 minutes she had consumed the whole box she decied to go for a nap when there was a knock at the door

Ronnie: Who is it?

Roxy: Its me Rox

Ronnie had forgot about Roxys visit

Ronnie: Come in

Ronnie stood to her feet and as soon as her little sis came in she wrapped her round her tightly

Ronnie: Oh baby how ya been

Roxy: I would be fine if you would stop trying to strangle me

Ronnie: Oops sorry

She pulled out of the hug

Roxy: Well i did what you said i am staying at Jessica's 2nite

Ronnie: Thats great sweetie

Roxy: Oh yea and we you mind telling me about this baby cause writing it down aint the best way

Ronnie: Oh sorry babz yea i am having a baby with Joel and dad well he doesn't want me to have it and says hes gonna give it away but i am keeping it so you see baby i have to hide from him i know your only 11 so it will be hard at 1st but i promise it will get better who knows when this baby is born we could go live with aunty Peg and see Phil and Grant

Roxy: So i mean don't it take 9 mothfs for the baby i mean i don't fink you have that much money

Ronnie: Well Rox i am just taking it 1 step at a time

Roxy: But Ron when the baby is born your not gonna have any money to raise it and i don't fink dads gonna help you

Ronnie: Thats why i am gonna go to walford oh and tomorrow is my 1st scan so i will show you some pics is you want?

Roxy: Of course i am there aunty i have rights to ya know

Ronnie laughed: Yea babes you do but its gonna be hard work i am already 3 months pregnant just now so we've still got a while before the baby comes

Roxy: Just to say i missed my netball practise for you and they were picking the teams

Ronnie: Sorry sweetheart

Roxy: Why are you being so nice

Ronnie: What do you mean?

Roxy: Well your always calling me names and now your being all nice

Ronnie: Dont be daft your my little sis i love you

Roxy: I guess i love you too

They both hugged

Roxy: I have to go now cause netballs only on for half an hour so dad will be wondering where i am oh and i told him your away on this pregnancy course thing for a few weeks

Ronnie: And he allows it

Roxy: Yea cause i got this note from school made by moi saying that you need to go and your be perfectly fine and stuff

Ronnie: What would i do wif out you Rox

Roxy smiled: Well i best be getting back before dad takes a total mental scagi

Ronnie: See ya sis

Roxy: Bye by little neice or nephew oh and before i go when can i see you again

Ronnie: You can come by tomorrow after my scan and i can show you the photo

Roxy: Sure bye

Ronnie: Bye

Roxy returned home to see a angry Archie awaiting

............................................................................................................

Archie: Roxanne that was your netball coach asking why you didn't show up for pracrise

Roxy: Oh dad i didn't go because it was this thing on at the ice rink and it was only on today thats why

Archie was suspious at 1st but then he remembered he saw that sign on the way back from work and believed her

Archie: All right Roxanne

Roxy: I was if allowed go to Jessica's house tonight for sleepover please?

Archie: Ok then but i'll drive you

Roxy: Ok....... Eh i'll go get a bag packed

Archie; Also while your sisters away i would like you to clean up a bit more

Roxy: Whatever

Archie: Enough of that cheek young lady or no sleepover, you know your getting more and more like your sister every day

Roxy: Thanks

Roxy ran up to her room and packed a bag

Archie shouted upwards: That wasn't supposed to be a compliment

Roxy ignored her fathers stupid remark

About half an hour later

Roxy: Dad i'm ready

Archie: Come on then get in the car

Roxy: Ok

Archie: So where does she live

Roxy: 112 Main Street

Roxy just reliased that was the house next door to the B&B that meant she could easily sneek out and see her sister at night


	5. Chapter 5

Roxy had been at Jessica's house for a few of hours her and Kate weren't getting on but not fighting fighting just making rude little comments

Jessica: So what do you want to do know

Roxy mumbled to herself: Lets kill kate

Kate: What?

Roxy: Nofing

Kate: No tell me

Roxy: Just leave it, can we do makeovers

Roxy loved getting all glammed up

Jessica: Sure

Jessica: Hmm....... right i'll do Kate,Kate you do Roxy and Holly you do Sophie and Sophie you do chloe and Roxy you do Chloe

Roxy: Fine but you better do it properly kate

Kate: Whatever

It was now 10 o 'clock they had all done each others makeovers and Roxy screamed as she looked in the mirror while every1 laughed

Roxy: WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE

Kate: I gave you a makeover just not the best 1

Roxy got a glass of water and chucked it all over kate then got some lipstick and wiped it all over her face then she ran out the door to go see Ronnie

................................................................................................................

Ronnie heard thumping coming up the stairs she quickly jamped to her feet she could her some1 crying then a knock at her door

Ronnie: Come in

Roxy entered the room in tears her face covered in make up that looked a mess

Ronnie: Oh my god sweetie what happened

Roxy was crying uncontronalby: Ka..ka..kate..sh..she cove..ered me i..nn makeup and now ever1 is laughing at me

Ronnie: Oh baby

She cradled Roxy in her arms

Ronnie: Look let me get this stuff of your face

Ronnie went to the bathroom and got out some wipes and gently cleaned her sisters face

Ronnie: There all better

Roxy: Thank you

Ronnie: Hey don't worry about it what are big sisters for and by the way next time i see this Kate i'll give er a right slap

Roxy smile: Thank you Ron, but i cant go back there tonight

Ronnie: Have you got your phone on ya?

Roxy: Yea

Ronnie: Give it ere

Roxy: What are you doing?

Ronnie: Just texting your friend Jessica telling her that you went back home and you will get your stuff tomorrow

Roxy: Thanks Ron but i don't want to go back to dads tonight

Ronnie: Who said you were?

Roxy: You mean i can stay here

Ronnie: Eh yeah

Roxy: Your the best

She hugs Ronnie tightly

Ronnie: What are big sisters for?

Roxy: Emm i don't have any pyjamas on?

Ronnie: Since when was that a problem borrow mine

Roxy: Ok

Ronnie: Here take these and get changed

Roxy: Ta

Roxy went into the bathroom to she saw get changed when she came out she saw Ronnie sorting out the bed

Ronnie: Is it alright if we share it is a double its just i don't want to have to sleep on the floor and i don't want you either

Roxy: Course Ron we are sisters you know not lesbisans

Ronnie burst out laughing: Course were not rox

Roxy: I'm sleepy

Ronnie: So am i lets get some shut eye

Ronnie went to the switch and turned out the light

Ronnie climbed into bed beside Roxy and cuddled her tight

Ronnie: Night Rox

Roxy: Night Ron

Ronnie: Love ya

Roxy: Love you too, night little baby boy or girl

Ronnie and Roxy both went out like a light nearly straight afterwards


End file.
